The Secrets of World book 1: The Mage
by Taiwan-chan
Summary: One again the Codex is stolen, by no other than Dr. John Dee. But it's not just the codex it's Nick and Perry too! Come join Judai and the gang to go save the Flamels, and find the holders of the Gold and Silver Aura. But is Judai the real Judai?
1. Chapter 1

Taiwan-chan: hey people, this is a new series I decide or had help to make!

Kira: yes I'm back!

Taiwan-chan: Yes and for those who have read the serried "The secrets of the Immortal: Nicholas Flamel" Then you will understand!

Kira: Yup

Taiwan-chan: don't worry, the Millenium items story will be updated as soon as possible!

Kira: Taiwan-chan does not own The secrets of the immortal: Nicholas Flamel or Yu –Gi-Oh GX.

Taiwan-chan: GOGO!

-Flamels-

Prolog:

In the streets of London, England, it was a calm and eerie night. As the silence echoed around a small park, a cloaked figure hurried through the streets, the strangers long black coat bellowing out from behind. If one had seen the stranger this night, the police might have been called. But there was no sign of a police, it was then cleared that no one had seen the stranger. He then quickened his pace, determined to make it to the meeting place, before his employers became mad and fired him. If he was fired, it would mean that he would loose everything. His wife. His only sons. His daughters. Everything would be taken away from him.

After being out in the cold winter air for over 2 hours, the man finally reached his destination: the Dragon's Flagon. A local bar in vicinity. Taking a long deep breath, the man walked to the warm atmosphere. Walking tenderly, the man walked up to the bartender and ordered a half pint of beer. Pulling his hood from his face, revealing his haggard appearance. Stubble covered his face, the only evidence that this man has not shaved in a few months top. The smell of him told that he had not bathed in a while too. His once youthful eyes now held wear and old age, even though the man was still in his early 20's. His midnight blue hair was long and unkempt, a few strands curing around his lean and tanned face. Once he got his beer and swallowed half of it in one gulp, the man looked around, in attempt to find them. His one shred of hope that they might not have shown up destroyed, he picked himself up and walked over to the women and man that sat in a secluded area.

"Good evening Mr. Howard. How are you this fine winter night?" The black haired man asked, a cold edge to hi voice. God how he hated this man. Taking a sharp breath, he replied in a shakily voice, "I-I am q-quite fine, Mr. Dee" Curse his shakiness!

"Ah that is good to hear." Mr. Dee replied, sarcasm lacing every word. Turing to the women companion by his side, he points at her and says "Allow me to introduce you to my adopted daughter. Yubel Dee"

"A pleasure to meet you Howard-san" The women, Yubel said, as much sarcasm on the word 'pleasure' that would make her father cry in joy. Bowing her head slightly, her silver=blue hair fell around her face, and eyes. Her eyes intreged Howard the most. They were…blue and orange! Orange for crying out loud! 'She must be on of Mr. Dee's experiments' Howard thought, sympathy attacking his very core.

"Now, Mr. Howard. When we spoke on the phone earlier, you said that you discovered something that would help my….ah….'situation'….greatly." Dee said , resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together.

"Ah! Y-yes I did. I think I found the one with the pure fold aura that you have been looking for." Mr. Howard began. Looking slightly nervous.

Dee and Yubel's eyes widen and they looked at each other, before turning their attention back to the man before them.

"Who?" Yubel hissed out, narrowing her eyes. Mr. Howard gulped and pulled at his collar.

"A-a boy. N o-older then 6 at the most. I-I did some f-further investigation, a-and I discovered what his name is."

Dee smiled evilly. "What….is…it?" He said through gritted teeth, barely containing his excitement. Finally the Dark Elders will be risen once again…

"  
H-his name i-is…." He takes a deep breath and closes his sapphire blue eyes, "Johan. Johan Anderson."


	2. It begins

Taiwan-chan: cheeeee

Kira: She is enjoying her self to much

Taiwan-chan: Okay after this chapter I will try to do the other story!

Kira: yeah…

Taiwan-chan: Yup

Kira: Well, Taiwan-chan does not own the secrets of the immortal: Nicholas Flamel or Yu-Gi-oh GX

Taiwan-chan: Chapter one goooo

Book one: The mage Chapter one.

It was a nice and warm day at Duel Academy. Our Favorite drop out boy was on the roof of Duel academy sleeping. Judai Yuki, a Osiris red student, and the best duelist in the school. A small transparent brown puff ball with white wings appeared next to him and nudges his head.

"Kurri!" The brown puff ball nudges his masters head harder and the brown hair boy moaned and open up his eyes and looked at his partner.

"What is it Hane Kuriboh?" He sat up and looking at his partner, tiredness in his voice. "Why did you wake me up?"

The puff ball looked at his master again and shakes his head. "Kuri ri"

"What was that Hane Kuriboh? You think somethings happening?" He stood up and looked out seeing that everything is normal, or what seems normal. "I don't know what normal is anymore….but something is up"

"Ri?" Hane kuriboh floated over to face his master's face and gives him a confuse look.

He smiled and shrug. "Who knows partner all I know is that, something is up, but what.."

"What is Judai?"

Judai blinked and turned around and saw his friend from North Academy and smiled. "Nothing Johan."

Johan Anderson smiled and walks over and stood next to his Osiris friend and smiled. "So what's up Judai?"

The Osiris student shrugged. "Nothing much Hane Kuriboh woke me up for something." He looked at his friend, and tried to figure something out. _Something is with him that I can't figure out…but what is it?_

"Judai?" Johan waves his hand in front of his friends face. "You there?"

Judai nodded his head. "Yeah just doze off" He smiled.

Johan roled his eyes. "Yeah, oh hey Samejima wants us."

Judai raised his eye brow to say something but stops smelling a very familiar sent. _Rotten eggs….Dee! _

Johan hold his nose and looked around. "What is that smell?"

Judai looked around and took his teal hair friend's arm and runs off the roof and to a place that is safe, and away from the bad odor _Run..run….run….run…oh screw it! I need to figure out why he is here! _Judai turned around and looked at his friend. "Johan I need you to go and run off to somewhere safe and find the others."

The teal hair boy blinked and looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Judai what are you sayin?"

"I'm saying I'm going to find out what that smell is okay" The brown hair boy turned around and ran off towards the smell.

"Judai!" Johan sighed and ran the other way going to find the others. _What is Judai hiding? I'm gonna figure it out when we find him! _

Back to our favorite drop out boy, he is running to the front of the school and stops seeing a short man behind two golems. Judai looked at the man and glares at him. "What are you doing here?"

The man smirked and laughs. "What do you think Judai, the son of the famous Alchemist." The man looked at the two golems in front of him. "Now, go attack the boy!" The two golems complied and walked towards the brown hair Osiris students.

The brown hair boy took a step back and stretch his hands out a dark red color started to form around his hands. "I rather not know Doc!" He pulled one of his arms back and pushed it forward making the dark red color to fly forward and wrap itself around the two golems. "Now Doc, why are you here?" He watch as the two golems collapse and the room started to smell like cherry.

The doctor smiled and laughed. "Like your mother, Judai but not as strong as her." He took a step back. "I suggest you go find your friends who knows what happens to them." With that the man walked away.

_Damn it! What does he mean by that? _ Judai cursed in his mind and turned around. _I need to fine the others!_ He started to run to go find his friends.

_Please be alright everyone! _

End of Chapter one


	3. Secret

Taiwan-chan: Well I'm having fun~

Kira: Yes…Yes….

Taiwan-chan: Well?

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own The secrets of the immortal: Nicholas Flamel, or Yu-Gi-oh GX

Taiwan-chan: CHAOTER!

-The Mage-

Book one: The mage. Chapter two.

Johan looked around and entered Samejima's office finding everyone there. He sighed relief and walked in looking at everyone. "Hey you all okay?"

The nodded and Sho stepped forward seeing his aniki not with the teal hair student. "Johan where's aniki?"

Another man tan with a bandana on his head braids and a Ra yellow student. "Yeah where is Aniki-don?"

Johan shrugged. "I don't know we started to smell a bad odor like rotten eggs."

Everyone looked at him disgusted.

"Then Judai started to act weird, we ran he then told me to go find you all, he went off to find the source of the smell"

Everyone blinked then Samejima stood up and walked around his desk looking worried.

"Samejima-sama? Are you alright?"

He looked at a Obelisk Blue student. "I am Fubuki-san"

Just then Judai walked in looking worn out.

"Judai-kun!" Auska ran towards him and helped him stand seeing that he was about to fall over. "Judai-kun what happened?"

Judai looked at Samejima and took a deep breath. "Samejima, why was he here! What's going on?"

Samejim looked at the Osiris red student and sighed. "Judai-kun, I believe it's time your friends know the truth."

Judai looked down. _That I'm like 100 or something years old? _

"Judai-kun please, tell them, they have to know. They are already involved." Samejima said in a very stern voice.

Judai took a deep breath. "Samejima first tell me, why was he here?"

Samejima looked down and said. "Judai…Your parents has been kidnap..along with the Codex….but they are missing one thing…" He went to his desk and took out a letter. "Someone send this to me, and I'm sure you will need it."

Juda got out of Auska's grip and took the letter opening up the envelope and took out the piece of paper reading it. "It's….."

"Judai! What's going on!"

Judai turned around and saw Manjoume glaring straight at him. "Manjoume.."

"It's Manjoume-san to you! Now tell us!"

Judai looked down and then looked at his friends. "Alright, I'll tell you all…..about me.."

"Aniki" Sho said and looked at him worried.

Judai took a deep breath. "My name isn't really Judai Yuki. It's really Judai Flamel, I'm over 100 years old. I'm Immortal and a Mage."

Everyone looked at him and then Manjoume broke out laughing. "No way! Your just making that up!"

Judai glared at him and shook his head. "I'm not Manjoume" The brunet walked to the door and looked at Samejima. "Does it mean they are going to be brought back?"

Samejima nodded his head. "Yes…"

"Then…I have to find the Silver and Gold Aura's right?"

"Not just you Judai-kun" Samejima smiled.

Judai blinked.

"You and your friends."

"What?"

"Samejima-san are you sure?" Jim looked at old man.

"Yeah I mean, what can we do?" O'Brien looked at the old man also.

"You all will see, but for now, I will let you all leave Duel Acadmia to go same Mr. and Mrs. Flamel." Samejima smiled.

"Thank you Samejima." Judai smiled and looked at everyone. "Alright, we need to head to the port and find a boat to take us to Domino then find a way to get to my Sister and brother."

"You have Sibilings?" Everyone looked at Judai.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, a younger twin and a older sister." He smiled.

Kenzan raised his hand slightly. "Umm…Aniki….if you have a older sister…how…old is she-don?"

Judai thought about it and looked at them. "She is about 1000 or so older."

Everyone looked at him surprise, still Manjoume didn't believe him.

"Everyone lets go to the port, we need to hurry fast" With that Judai turned around and walked away.

_Mom..Dad….Please be alright…_

End of Chapter 2.


	4. Head out

Taiwan-chan: Hmmmm

Kira:…

Taiwan-chan: YAY!

Kira: HOLY!

Taiwan-chan: ^^

Kira: -_- Taiwan-chan doesn't own Secrets of the Immortal or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Taiwan-chan: lets go

-The Mage-

Book one: The Mage. Chapter three.

Dee started to mumble to himself and walk around his 'hide out' wondering why would Nicholas's song be at that school, and more importantly where was the twin with the golden aura, and what he look like. "All he told me was the boys name! But not what he look like!" He walked back and forth starting to lose his temper. "Mr. Howard…..you spineless…"

But what Dee wasn't aware was someone was listening to every word he was saying. The person looked like a 19 or 20 year old women, with a motorcycle helmet. The mysterious women smirked and stood up walking away from Dee's 'hide out'. "So Dr. Dee is mad for not knowing what the Golden Aura child looks like." She smiled and took off her helmet, showing her light brown hair with blond tips. She walked to a black motorcycle. She put her helmet down and took out her cell phone. "Now who to call…." She whispered to herself as she started to dial a number she never thought she would use. She brought up her phone to her ear and waited until the person answered. "Come on…answer…" She sighed but then heard a 'hello'. She smiled. "Hey, It's me." She waited for a response and when she heard it she took a breath. "Hey I need your help….it looks like Dee wants them" She flinched when she heard the person on the other line yell. "Listen, I think it's much worse…I went to my parents shop and saw no one there…it smelled like his magic" She nodded her head. "Yeah, rotten eggs. Other than that, I saw a piece of paper….it was rip out an-" She was then cut off by the person and she shook her head. "Man your impatient" The brown hair girl laughed when she heard the person response. "But listen..it looked like it was a page of a old book. My guess the Codex." She sat on her motorcycle listening to the person telling her what he or she thinks. "Well…I sent it to my little brother" She smiled and laughed. "No not him. Judai." She nodded her head. "Yeah he is a trouble maker but the only one that I know who was far away." She sighed. "Scatty….please…we need your help." She listen to the person named Scatty. "Thanks, I'll meet you there." With that the girl hanged up. "Now…I need to go find the little one." She out her helmet back on and started her motorcycle and drove off.

-The Mage-

Judai walked to the port and looked out at the ocean. _I hope they are all right…_ the brown hair Osiris student sighed and heard foot steps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw his friends there. "Guys…what are you doing here?"

Jim walked up and smiled. "We were all talking and came to a agreement."

The older Tenjouin walked right next to his south academia student and said. "We all agreed that we will go help you find your parents."

"Even if one of us doesn't believe it" The younger Tenjouin pointed her thumb at a certain black hair former Obelisk student.

"Hey! Tenjouin-chan!" He frowned.

Judai smiled at them and nodded his head. "All right but you all must remember it's not going to be to fun. It's going to be dangerous and…." He looked away. "Once we start you can't turn your back and run away. Once your in it, you stay in it…" He looked down. "That's why…" He looked back at his friends. "I'm what I am. The eldest son of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel."

Manjoume and shook his head and walked over to the Osiris student and grabbed his shirt collar. "Listen here drop out! You better not be lying to us!"

"I'm not! Manjoume you have to believe me" Judai glared at the black hair duelist.

"You two knock it off!" Auska pushed the two apart and shook her head.

Judai turned around and started to walk towards a boat. "We have to head out now."

Everyone nodded and followed their friend on to the boat.

_I wonder if she got help yet.._

End of Chapter.


	5. Scent

Taiwan-chan: gigi

Kira: NO!

Taiwan-chan: YES!

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own Secrets of the Immortal: Nicholas Flamel or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!

Taiwan-chan: GO!

-The Mage-

Book one: The mage. Chapter four.

Judai and the gang were close to the port of Domino City. They all were laying down looking at the sky but one. Judai. He was watching out for the port and anything else that could come. The brown hair duelist rubbed his head and sighed from worry. Johan looked at his Osiris friend with worried eyes. Johan made two notes about Judai now. One is that Judai hasn't went to rest ever since they left. Another is that Judai look like he's getting weaker.

_Judai…what's going on with you?_ Johan sighed and closed his eyes.

Judai started to slow down the boat as they get closer to the port. _I hope she did fine help….or tried to…_ Once the boat was close to the port he stopped and jumped off looking at his friends. He sighed. _Sorry guys…but I can't let you all get involve….it's not your problem…_ He then ran off to find the women.

-The Mage-

Kira started to slow down when she got to where the 'little' one was. _I wonder where he is.._ She looked around, until she saw a boy wearing a black jacket and dark blue jeans, with brown hair with light brown on top running over to her. She smirked. _Well here he is!_ She waved her hand at the boy.

The boy waved back and stopped right next to her. "Hey Nee-san" He greeted and got on her motorcycle. "Where we heading?"

She smiled and handed him a helmet. "We are going to pick up one of dad's old friends."

"The original twins?" He blinked as he put the helmet on.

She shook her head. "No, you and the little trouble maker never meet her, but I only met her twice."

"Who?"

"Her name is Scathach, she one of the second generation." Kira looked at the boy.

He nodded his head. "Alright. So where are we going to meet her?"

She smirked. "You'll see."

-The mage-

Johan woke up and sat looking around seeing his Osiris friend not there. He started to panic and stood up waking up Jim and Karen, he started to look around seeing that they are at Domino but alone.

"Johan?" Jim yawn and sat up looking at his North Acadamia student.

Johan looked at Jim and frowned. "Judai..he's gone"

"WHAT?" Jim got up and woke up everyone. "Everyone wake up!"

The rest of them woke up and looked at the two transfers confuse.

"Judai left us!" Johan explained to everyone in a frantic voice.

"WHAT?" The others got up and looked around finding no signs of their Osiris friend.

"Johan I can't believe it…he left us?" Auska looked around worried.

What they were not aware of a young girl with two different color eye's wasn't to far away hearing every word they said. _So these people are with my father's enemy's son? Then the name Johan…could it be him? _She slowly walked out from her hiding place and walked towards the others. _Now I can get him. _She giggled to her self.

-The Mage-

Judai started to slow down and looked around. _This is are old hiding spot…where is she? _ He was then put out of his thoughts when he heard a motor cycle. _Is that her?_ He turned around and sure enough there was a motor cycle coming towards him. _She hasn't change. _

The girl slowed down and stopped right in front of Judai. "Long time no see Judai"

He smiled. "Hey Nee-san." He saw the boy behind his Nee-san and smiled. "Hey Haou."

"Hi Nii-san" The boy replied.

Judai was about to say something when the three smelled a unfamiliar sent. But to one it smelled all to familiar.

End of Chapter.


	6. Scathach

Taiwan-chan: GRRRR!

Kira: calm down -_-

Taiwan-chan: Bleh!

Kira: . Taiwan-chan doesn't own Secrets of the Immortal: Nicholas Flamel and Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Taiwan-chan: okay

-The Mage-

Book one: The mage. Chapter five.

Judai looked at his older sister with confuse look. "Nee-san?"

Kira smirked and got off her motor cycle smirking. She walked over to where the scent was strongest, there she saw a women with orange hair standing. The older girl smiled and waved at the unknown women. "It's nice to see you once again"

-The Mage-

The uknown girl with two different eye color walked towards the kids on the boat holding out her hand. "Hello, can I help you?" She tilted her head to the left looking innocent.

The others looked at the girl and the teal haired duelist stepped forward. "Yeah our friend went missing. Do you think you can help us?"

The girl slowly nodded her head. "Yes, my name is Yubel Dee." She smiled.

"Johan Anderson" He smiled back at Yubel not knowing if he could trust her or not.

Yubel smiled at him. _I finally found him. My father would be proud. _

-The Mage-

Judai and Haou looked at each other then at the women who Kira just introduce.

"Wait…this women is a 2nd generation goddess?"

"And from the Irish mythology?"

The older sister and the said girl nodded their heads. "Yes, and my name is Scathach, or Scatty." The Orange hair girl said looking at the two twin brothers, she then looked at Kira. "Are you sure they are not them?"

The brown hair girl shook her head. "We are positive. Besides, how would they?" She pointed at Judai. "He has red aura, that smells like cherry." She then went to point at haou. "He has a darker red color, that smells like raspberry." She looked at Scathach.

The said girl nodded her head. "I see, and what aura do you have Karitha?" She smiled when she saw Kira growl at her.

"Don't call me Karitha!" She looked away mumbling. "I have a dark blue aura…"

The two twin boys looked at each other and they smiled. "That smells like blueberry."

Scathach raised her eye brow and nodded her head. "I see….a berry scent….."

"Why….oh why…me.." The dark blue aura holder sighed.

The other three smiled and laughed, enjoying themselves until something got Judai's attention.

"Wait….why do I smell…."

"….it smells like sulfur…but it's not.. "

"It…it's more like…."

Scathach looked towards the port her eyes narrow. "Metallic smell, of blood."

End of chapter.


	7. Metellic

Taiwan-chan: Hmmm

Kira: sorry for the long wait

Taiwan-chan: Stupid laptop being gay DX

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own Secrets of the Imortal: Nicholas Flamel and Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Taiwan-chan: yup~

-The Mage-

Book one: The mage. Chapter six.

Haou blinked and looked at the Celtic goddess confused. "What do you mean….metallic…"

The Irish women looked at the young boy and shook her head. "I don't know….all I can say is that it smells like metallic, like blood."

Kira turned around and looked away her eyes narrowed. "There's no one and I mean no one I have ever met that have aura that smells like blood…."

Judai widen his eyes and looked at where his older sister was looking. "My friends…they might be in trouble!"

The two girls nodded their heads. "Right." Scathach looked at Kira with her green eyes. The eldest Flamel nodded her head and got on her motor cycle, she then looked at her younger twin brothers. "You two go on ahead, me and Scatty will catch up later." Stern was heard in her usually calm voice.

The two tins nodded their head and ran towards the port.

_Everyone….you better be alright… _Judai blinked and looked at his brother who had his hand on his shoulder. The dark red aura boy smiled at his twin, and nodded his head, judai smiled back and nodded back and started to speed up trying to get to his friends faster.

-The mage-

Johan got on his knees coughing from the some around them. _W-where's everyone? What did Yubel do?_ The teal hair duelist looked around the crimson smoke and coughed more. _I really hate the smell of blood…_

"Johan Anderson, my father has been waiting for you, for a long time. Now he can a step closer of resurrecting the dark elders!" Yubel voice was heard threw out the metallic smelled smoke. "Now, stay where you are Johan and you will not get hurt."

Johan widen his eyes and bit his lip. _She devise us…..to get to me… _The teal hair duelist blinked his emerald eyes and shook his head. _No! Johan don't think like that! _He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"JOHAN!"

Johan widen his eyes at the voice. _J-Judai! It's him! He came back! _Johan was about to yell for his best friend's name when he felt something grabbed his neck. _W-what the? _

"Johan? Where are you?"

"Nii-san, we need to split up to find your friends."

"Haou, you crazy?"

Johan blinked and tilted his eyes. _Haou? Nii-san? _The teal hair boy looked down concern for his friend. _Ruby! Go find Judai and tell him where I am! _ Johan smiled as he saw his duel monster Ruby Carbuncle appeared and nodded, running towards Judai.

-The mage-

"Nii-san calm down.." Haou looked at his brother worried.

Judai looked at his younger brother and sighed. "How can I calm down Haou? My friends could be in danger with this person!"

"Nii-sa-"

"_Rubiii!" _

The two Flamel twins blinked and turned around seeing a dark blue rabbit running towards them.

"Ruby? Wait if you're here doesn't that mean Johan is close?" Judai looked at the duel monster.

"_Bi!" _Ruby nodded and turned around."

"Haou lets follow ruby."

Haou nodded his head.

Ruby ran towards the smoke with Haou, and Judai.

-The mage-

"Scatty….we are going the long way" Kira looked at her father's friend.

Scatty nodded her head. "It's better if we do.."

-The mage-

"Heh…..so she found him huh? Hehe"

End of Chapter.


End file.
